


Broken Glass

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur breaks a pot. Merlin saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [OTP prompt](http://supercalvin.tumblr.com/post/114881188887/otpprompts-imagine-that-person-a-drops-something)  
> [Russian Translation by ElenaE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5261691%20)

Merlin heard something shatter in the kitchen, which was promptly followed by several choice curses from Arthur. When he walked in, a crystal pot was scattered all over the floor and Arthur was standing barefoot in the corner of the kitchen.

"Fucking glass. What is this shitting-" Arthur was muttering.

Merlin started laughing before Arthur even noticed he was there.

"This isn't funny, Merlin!" Arthur barked, carefully avoiding the glass and backing into the cabinet behind him.

"Hold on" Merlin said, holding up a hand, "Let me revel in this moment. The Great Arthur Pendragon has dropped something. Who didn't break the pot? That's right: Merlin did not break the pot."

"Merlin, you idiot" Arthur growled. "You drop half our silverware every evening."

"Yes,” Merlin said with a pointed finger, “But silverware doesn't break."

"Alright,” Arthur consented, “but you're still clumsy. Now stop laughing and help me."

Looking around, the glass had scattered to every part of the kitchen and one of Arthur’s toes already seemed to have a small nick. "Why are you always barefoot?" Merlin complained.

"It's our house I'm going to be comfortable." Arthur demanded, “And it’s hot!”

"No. You're just a living furnace." Merlin mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. But when your feet are freezing in bed and you stick them on me: who’s complaining then?"

"Shut up. My cold feet will save the day. I have shoes and I'm here to save my prince." He walked over glass shards to where Arthur was cornered with no way out. He opened his arms "Come on."

"What?" Arthur looked at Merlin’s opened arms in confusion

"Come on, you big lug." He wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulder, as Arthur tried to back further into the cabinets.

"Merlin there is no way you can carry me-!" The last word was extended as Merlin swept Arthur off the floor and into his arms. Arthur squawked and held onto Merlin’s shoulders for dear life.

"Put me down!" He yelled.

"Do you want glass in your feet?" Merlin asked, standing with Arthur in his arms.

"Merlin I swear to god-!” Arthur cursed as Merlin’s shoes crunched over the glass.

Merlin ignored him as he walked out of the kitchen with Arthur safely in his arms.

"Alright, alright” Arthur whined, “I'm out of danger of orthopedic injury now put me down."

Merlin grinned quite proud that he had carried Arthur at all. “No I don’t think so.”

"This is ridiculous. No one has picked me up since I was a child. Put me down."

"Nah” Merlin hefted Arthur up again, making sure he had a firm grip, and Arthur made a squawking noise. “I kind of like having you as my prince in distress."

Merlin thought he could have gotten a towel for Arthur to step on, or gone upstairs to get Arthur's shoes. But this was much easier. Sort of. Arthur was still very heavy. It was certainly funnier.

He walked to the living room and threw Arthur onto the couch. He looked flushed and a combination of confused and frustrated. It was a common expression for Arthur.

Merlin leaned down, hovering over Arthur, and kissed his confused and slightly parted mouth. Over his lips, Merlin said, “That was my favorite pot.”

Arthur huffed, “It was not”

“No, but I did enjoy watching your dumbfounded face when I picked up you. You squealed.”

“I did no such thing.” Arthur demanded, pulling Merlin down onto the couch with him.

“You squealed.” Merlin grinned, poking Arthur in the chest.

“You surprised me.” Arthur said, kissing him and pulling him into his lap, if not only to prove that he was still manly and could easily pick Merlin up if he needed to be saved from various household objects.

“My arms are tired now.” Merlin whined.

“Are you calling me fat?”

“No, of course not” Merlin said as he wrapped his arms over Arthur’s neck. “You’re at least seventy-five percent muscle and the rest are my homemade sweets.”

“Why, you insolent-” Arthur growled and picked Merlin up, throwing him over his shoulder and walking up the stairs. This time, Merlin definitely squawked, but he didn’t mind as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might have noticed that I've been absent from AO3 for a while. After my last fic ([Fathom Me Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3218075)) which was much longer and more serious than most of my fics, I took a bit of a break from writing as I sorted out some personal stuff. I started writing again but I stopped posting because I got this dumb idea in my head that I couldn't post cute/funny 2k fics after a serious 20k fic. To break myself out of that mindset, I'm posting a really short ficlet that I posted on tumblr a while ago. I have several other fics on the way too, so I promise my hiatus wasn't permanent!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
